The Harry Potter Holiday Filks Collection
by Moony Girl
Summary: I CORRECTED THE BIG MISTAKE!!! Anyway...Just in time for the holidays! FIVE original filks to satisfy that hunger turkey alone cannot fulfill! Better yet, they've been proofread and spellchecked! HAPPY HOLIDAYS, AND ENJOY!!!


THE HARRY POTTER HOLIDAY FILKS COLLECTION  
presented for your pleasure by Moony Girl  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE (read it!): Happy holidays everyone! It's that time of year again: time to gorge oneself on Christmas pudding and turkey, open presents, then break them 5 minutes later...and there's no time to read Harry Potter! Never fear, for this fic contains only Christmas carols with Harry Potter-ish lyrics! You can print it out and read them during that bring Christmas dinner speech! Heck you can even use it as a napkin! Well, I guess I shouldn't keep you from reading (or singing) them...so happy holidays, everyone, and have fun! (IMPORTANT: you MUST read the Notes before each song! If you don't, then the lyrics might not fit to the tune...and believe, they do, but you need that special touch!)  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
LIST OF CAROLS  
  
*"Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer" - "Hedwig the Snowy Owl"  
*"Jolly Old Saint Nicholas" - "Oh Headmaster Dumbledore!"  
*"Frosty the Snowman" - Voldie the Snowman"  
*"Deck the Halls" - "Deck the Halls: Hogwarts Style"   
*"Jingle Bells" - "Honeydukes"  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
HEDWIG THE SNOWY OWL  
Tune: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer  
  
Note: I originally wrote an intro for this song, but it was quite awkward, so I took it out. This is one of the cheezier ones, and you might have to stretch some of the words an extra syllable to make sure it fits the tune. Oh yeah, you will notice that I enjoy adding -ish to the end of adjectives...please don't make a big deal of that. And now, the feature presentation...  
  
Hedwig the snowy owl,  
Had a very bright-ish mind.  
And if you ever knew her,  
  
All of the other owls,  
Used to hoot and call her names.  
They never let smart Hedwig,  
Join in stupid owl games!  
Then one snowy Christmas eve,  
Harry came to say,  
"Hedwig with your brain so bright,  
"Won't you send my cards tonight?"  
Then all the owls loved her,  
As they hooted out with glee.  
But Hedwig the snowy owl,  
was asleep in the owlery!*  
  
*in other words, she was asleep when she got the praise form the other owls. Oh yeah, tell me if I spelt owlry wrong   
_______________________________________________________________  
  
OH HEADMASTER DUMBLEDORE  
tune: Jolly Old Saint Nicholas  
  
NOTE: Yes, cheezy title. I had a lot of trouble naming this one. Anyway, not much to say on this one, except that it sounds shamefully close to the original carol. Also, I changed the rhyming pattern a bit in the second verse. Most importantly, no one in particular is singing the song...I couldn't decide, sometimes, it sounds like Malfoy, sometimes Harry. So I guess it's both.  
  
Malfoy:  
  
Oh Headmaster Dumbledore!  
Lean your ear this way!  
Don't you tell a single ghost,  
What I'm going to say!  
The Christmas feast is coming soon,  
Now Headmaster, please,  
tell me what you'll bring for me,  
Or I'll turn you to cheese!  
  
Harry (to himself, in his dorm):  
  
Cho Chang wants her Cedric back,  
Malfoy needs a smack.  
Weasley wants a racing broom,  
Red and NOT maroon!  
  
Malfoy:  
  
I think I'll leave your office now,  
Don't give me something bad!  
Give me something, Dumbledore,  
Or I'll go tell my dad!  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
VOLDIE THE SNOWMAN  
tune: Frosty the Snowman  
  
NOTE: Why a snowman, you say? Why didn't I write "Voldie the Wizard"? Well, I thought that my other filks weren't very Christmas-sy, so I decided to write this one, with Voldie as a magical snowman. Okay, for the chorus, I know the last line makes no sense, but I couldn't think of anything else!  
  
Voldie, the snowman, was an evil, dark, black soul.  
With a balding head and a snake-like nose, and two eyes made out of mold!  
Voldie, the snowman, was a real nightmare they say.  
He was made with blood (and bones and flesh) but the wizards know, how he came to kill one day.  
  
There must have been some magic in that wizard hat they found,  
For when they put it on his head, he killed all those around!  
Oh, Voldie the snowman, was as cruel as he could be.  
And the wizards say he would laugh and slay, wizards just like you and me.  
  
Avada Kedavra! Imperio! Crucio!  
Look at Voldie curse!  
Avada Kedavra! Imperio! Crucio!  
Those curses are the worst!  
  
Voldie the snowman, knew the Aurors were out that day.  
So he said, "Oh heck! I'll just have some fun, Dumbledore won't have his way!"  
In Godric's Hollow, with a long wand in his hand,  
Looking here and there and everywhere, screaming, "Kill me if you can!"  
  
He found the Potters in their house and went to break their door,  
While Lily ran with Harry, James passed out, fighting, on the floor.  
Then Voldie the snowman, went upstairs to kill their son,  
But the curse bounced back, and knocked him flat, and Harry became someone.*  
  
Avada Kedavra! Imperio! Crucio!  
Look at Voldie curse!  
Avada Kedavra! Imperio! Crucio!  
Those curses are the worst!  
  
*"someone" as in he became famous, a "someone"  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
DECK THE HALLS: HOGWARTS STYLE  
tune: Deck the Halls  
  
NOTE: Un-Christmas at times, but one of my better attempts. Most importantly, I'm only putting in the Fa La La's for the first verse ONLY. You'll have to add them in for yourself for the others. And for some of the last words, you might have to extend them a syllable. Enjoy!  
  
Hermione's doing homework!  
Fa la la la la la la la la!  
Draco Malfoy's still a jerk!  
Fa la la la la la la la la!  
Ronald Weasley hates maroon!  
Fa la la la la la la la la!  
Harry's got a brand-new broom!  
Fa la la la la la la la la!  
  
Ginny Weasley's got a secret!  
She gave Harry oven mittens!  
Colin Creevey's getting jealous!  
Malfoy seethes with malice!  
  
Neville's wrecked another cauldron!  
Snape is head of Slytherin...(uh oh)  
"Ten more points from Gryffindor!"  
Double Potions' such a bore...  
  
(And now...the Sorting Hat!)  
  
Gryffindor is for the brave!  
Slytherin if you are grave!  
If you're smart, then Ravenclaw!  
Hufflepuff's got many flaws! (no offence to Hufflepuffs here!)  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
HONEYDUKES  
tune: Jingle Bells  
  
NOTES: My best effort! Not much to say here. Rhyming pattern is off, it was too hard to match it perfectly. Remember, the first verse is the intro! Have fun!  
  
Creeping through the halls, Marauder's Map in hand.  
Tap the witch's hump, now say "Dissendium!"  
Through the dark tunnels, we're almost there now!  
Now open up the trapdoor, and gasp while screaming, "WOW!"  
  
Chocolate Frogs! Acid Pops! Every-Flavour-Beans!  
Oh what fun it is to eat a Peppermint Toad Creams!  
Pepper Imps! Blowing Gum! Cockroach Clusters too!  
Oh what fun it is to shop at Hogsmeade's Honeydukes!  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
If you liked this filk collection, be sure to check out Hogwarts Presents...The Twelve Days of Christmas  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related material rightfully belongs to J.K. Rowling. Best wishes to her and to everyone this holiday season, and always!  
  



End file.
